


be a good baby (do what i want)

by sirenic (noctiphany)



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bratting, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/sirenic
Summary: Wen Junhui is a spoiledbrat.





	be a good baby (do what i want)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [figure8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/figure8/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY AO3 USER FIGURE8
> 
>  
> 
> [wax candle](https://www.stockroom.com/earthly-body-3-in-1-massage-candle-lavender.html)
> 
>  
> 
> [silver ball tickler](https://www.stockroom.com/silver-ball-tickler.html)

It starts with Minghao’s glare, sharp and pointed, when Junhui pops his gum for the eleventh, twelfth, _hundredth_ time, after Minghao had _asked him not to._ Minghao’s neck snaps to the side, jaw clenched as he looks behind him at Junhui and tries to communicate, as best as he can using only his facial expressions since they’re in the middle of an _interview,_ that if Jun doesn’t cut it the fuck out he’s going to _end him._

Jun looks, for a moment, like a kid who got caught sticking his hand in the cookie jar. His cheeks pinken just a little and he looks, momentarily, sheepish. Then the corners of his mouth curl into a grin and his eyes sparkle and --

\-- _pop--_

Mingyu and Jeonghan both have to hold Minghao back from jumping over Wonwoo and attacking him.

 

: : :

 

Junhui is an entire year and five months older than Minghao, yet most of the time he acts like he’s barely out of primary school. He touches everything, never stops asking questions, _has_ to be making some kind of noise at all times, can’t sit still --

_“Wen Junhui if you eat my food one more time I’m going to eat YOU,”_ Seokmin shouts over the practice music and Minghao just closes his eyes and shakes his head.

The thing is, Jun only acts the way he does because they all _let_ him act that way. He’s mischievous, but charming. Like a cat who likes knocking things off the table, then comes hopping into your lap and demanding to be petted. Probably as soon as Seokmin caught up to him, Jun flashed him some goofy grin and pursed his lips, or made a pouty, puppy dog face at him and Seokmin probably voluntarily handed his food over to him. That’s just the way it usually goes. Because Wen Junhui is a spoiled _brat._

But at least he’s Minghao’s brat.

 

: : :

 

“On the bed, Junnie,” Minghao says, unbuttoning his shirt. He can see Jun’s reflection in the mirror, the confused tilt of his head and the raise of his eyebrows.

“But --”

“Do I have to repeat myself?” Minghao asks, lifting an eyebrow of his own, and shrugs out of his shirt, folding it and sitting it on the dresser so it doesn’t get wrinkled.

“Fine,” Jun says, stripping out of his clothes and crawling onto the bed, lounging back on the pillows. “But this is boring. What are we going to do, watch tv? I thought you were going to --”

“Hush,” Minghao says. It’s not stern, not angry. Just a soft, simple, _hush._ Junhui’s face bunches up in confusion again and Minghao fights back the smile that threatens to creep onto his own face. “If you can’t be quiet, I can gag you.”

Jun glares at him. He hates being gagged, Minghao knows he hates being gagged. Minghao doesn’t like him being gagged either. As much as he pleads for Jun to just  _stop talking_ most of the time, in here, with Jun spread out before him like some flawless, marble sculpture, Minghao wants to hear whatever he has to say. Just wants to hear his voice, whether it's wrecked or whiny or petulant or gasping for breath.

Jun watches as Minghao walks to each side of the bed and cuffs his wrists, then his ankles, to each side. After that, he wraps a black strip of silk around Jun’s eyes, blocking out all the light.

“Can you see?” Minghao asks, knowing Jun can’t lie to him. Or won’t, maybe. He’s never figured out which it is, he only knows that Jun’s never tried to before.

“No,” Jun says, pouting a little. “Why can’t I --”

“No talking, remember,” Minghao says, carding his fingers through Jun’s hair before walking away again. “You know, you’ve been driving the other members out of their minds lately.”

Minghao looks over his shoulder and sees a little grin in the corner of Jun’s mouth.

“Eating their food, using their things without asking, borrowing clothes from their closet and not returning them,” he says, grabbing something from the chest at the foot of his bed. “Do you know what you’ve been acting like?”

Jun shakes his head back and forth, bottom lip pulled between his teeth.

“You’ve been acting like a brat, Junhui,” Minghao says, taking the small, leather flogger and dragging the soft, buttery tails of it down Jun’s chest. Jun’s body jerks at the first contact, expecting something harder, like a strike, then shivers when all he gets is the soft caress of the leather against his skin.

“And I know why,” Minghao says. “You’ve been needing this. It’s been too long since you’ve been punished.”

Minghao puts the flogger down, then picks up another toy, a silver ball tickler with five inch strands of ball chain. It can be used for inflicting some serious amounts of pain, but when lightly dragging over the skin it just feels soothing, more like a caress.

Minghao drags the beads across Junhui’s thighs, one, then the other. Jun’s thighs start to tremble.

“Hao,” he says, not quite whining, but -- confused, maybe. “What --”

“Shh,” is all Minghao says. He alternates for a few minutes between the flogger and the beads, using both just as light strokes over Junhui’s skin, grazing his nipples, stroking the inside of his thighs, his lower belly. The leather is warm and buttery against his skin where the beads are cool metal, the contrasting sensations making a hot blush spread down Jun’s chest.

“I know you need attention, baby,” Minghao says, picking up the candle sitting next to the bed on the nightstand. It’s not the normal candles they use for wax play, this one only gets a few degrees above body temperature. He’s not aiming for pain tonight, tonight he’s trying something new. When he pours a little bit of the wax out on the inside of Jun’s thigh, Jun gasps and instinctively hisses, then pouts when he realizes it’s not the hot ones. “But you’ve still gotta be good for me, Junnie.”

Minghao drips some of the wax on the other thigh next, and it might not be the pain Jun was hoping for, but Minghao still hears a soft gasp escape his lips when it hits his skin. 

The other good thing about these candles is that they are basically a three in one. They have a calming, soothing scent, they work for mild wax play, but because it doesn’t harden immediately like normal wax, it can also double as massage oil. When Minghao digs his fingers into Jun’s thighs and starts to massage the muscles there, Jun lets out a surprised moan.

“I know you can be good,” Minghao continues as he rubs the oils into Jun’s skin. “You always are, baby. Even when you’re being bratty, I always know you’re going to be good for _me_.”

Minghao crawls up the bed and drips some wax down the center of Jun’s chest, relishing the way Jun’s body bows up into his and the little gasp that is forced out of him.

“I understand, though,” he says as he rubs the oil into Jun’s pectorals and up into his shoulders. “Why you act out with the other members. You love the attention they give you, don’t you? And of course, they let you get away with anything. Who could say no to something as pretty as you?”

Jun squirms at that, a whimpering sound getting caught in his throat. Minghao drips more wax on him and massages lower, working the oil into his sides and obliques.

“My pretty baby,” Minghao hums. “That’s what you are, you know? You’re mine, Junnie. Even when you’re bad, even when everyone else is irritated with you, you’re always mine. You’re always so good for me, sweetheart.”

“M-minghao,” Jun chokes out, straining against his restraints, tossing his head back and forth like he’s trying to twist out of the blindfold. “St-stop.”

“Stop? Why? Stop telling you how beautiful and perfect you are? Because you are, Junnie. You are absolutely perfect to me. “You are such,” Minghao says, sliding his hands lower, massaging the crease between Jun’s pelvis and thigh, digging his thumbs in, “a good boy.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jun whines, physically tugging at his restraints now. “Hao, please, just -- come on.”

Minghao chuckles. “What do you mean, baby? What do you need?”

“Ming _hao_ ,” Jun whimpers, bottom lip jutting out, and Minghao interrupts him with a tsking sound.

“Ah-ah, is that how we ask for what we want,” he says, then wraps his hand loosely around Jun’s cock, already slick from all the precome that had been dripping from it for the past half hour.

“ _Ah_ ,” Jun gasps, panting now like he’s run a marathon, body arching into Minghao’s hand as much as he can. “ _Please_ , _Daddy_.”

It always makes something snap in Minghao, hearing those words out of Jun’s mouth, no matter how often he hears them. In an instant his fingers are coated in lube and he’s shoving two of them inside of Jun, pumping and twisting them, adding a third until Junhui is moaning and panting like he’s already got Minghao’s cock inside of him.

“Tell me,” Minghao says when he pulls his fingers out and unhooks Jun’s ankle bindings, gripping him by his hips. “Tell me what you want, Junnie.”

“Your cock, Daddy,” Jun says, hiccuping on a sob when Minghao pushes inside of him.

“Fuck,” Minghao swears when he bottoms out, balls flush against Jun’s ass. He looks down at Jun and reaches down to tear the blindfold off him. He needs to see him, his whole face, while he fucks him. He’s a little surprised to see that Jun’s eyelashes look damp and dark, but he’ll ask him about that later.

“These,” Jun chokes out when Minghao pulls out and shoves back inside of him roughly, tugging at his wrist bindings, but Minghao shakes his head.

“I’m good like this,” he says, digging his fingers into Jun’s hips and slamming into him, over and over and over, the sounds of sweaty skin slapping together and Jun’s moans and pants filling the room. “Going to fuck you just like this, baby. You’re going to come on my cock like a good boy, aren’t you, Junnie?”

“ _Yes, Daddy_ ,” Jun whines as Minghao slams into his prostate, fingers so tight now around Jun’s delicate skin that they’ll no doubt leave bruises at least for a day.

“Yes,” Minghao groans as he fucks into him, the bed shaking, headboard slamming into the wall with each thrust. “You’re so good for me. So pretty. My baby, my pretty, pretty baby --”

“Oh god, like that,” Jun pants, eyes wide open as he stares into Minghao’s. “Right there, right -- oh _fuck_ , don’t stop, fuck me, Daddy, fuck me oh _fuck I’m --”_

“Yeah,” Minghao growls out. “Come for Daddy, baby.”

And Jun does.

And it’s gorgeous.

Minghao’s never made him come like that before, without touching his dick at all. It’s kind of a wonder to watch. Junhui’s body tensing all over, bending like a bow, the veins in his neck throbbing, and then his dick flexing and spurting come up his chest like a fountain, painting his throat and chin with it.

“Good boy,” Minghao grunts and fucks into the tight, fluttering clench of Jun’s hole a dozen more times, dipping his fingers into the mess on Jun’s chest and licking it off as he spills his own release inside of Jun. “That’s my good boy.”

 

: : :

 

“So,” Minghao says, after they’ve cleaned up and changed the sheets and are curled up in bed together, listening to the rain fall outside. “You going to stop annoying the shit out of everybody now?”

Jun shrugs, then t turns so he can face Minghao, ultimately twisting and knotting the sheets around his body. “Well, I mean,” he says. “You didn’t even _really_ punish me for it.”

“Hmm,” Minghao says, looking pensive. “You’re right.”

“So --”

“And,” Minghao continues, sliding his arm around Jun’s waist. “What we did tonight? If you continue to be a nuisance that’s _all_ you will get.”

Jun looks at him for a moment, nose scrunched up in confusion, then snorts. “You’re punishing me by not punishing me.”

Minghao boops him on the nose. “That’s my smart baby.”

Jun just rolls his eyes.

He does, however, behave himself for at least two weeks.

Minghao considers that a win.


End file.
